


Burger zone

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a sentinel, and he CAN feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burger zone

## Burger zone

#### by PrinceSalem

  
Not mine, Duh.  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

No more trying to understand Blair when eating my favorite foods. That's going to be a new rule, right up there with no more thinking about Blair in the shower when Simon is dressing me down for some insignificant screw up in the latest case. 

I stare longingly at my Wonderburger, the taste of the first bite still lingering pleasantly on my tongue. Blair's words echo in my head, "Come on man, can't you feel that junk clogging your arteries?" Well now that I'm thinking about it! 

I was perfectly happy ignoring the grease sloshing through my veins, thicker and thicker until my blood ran sluggishly underneath my skin. But now that my caring guide has brought it to my attention I can't even enjoy the meal. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But damnit I can feel it. 

I sigh and push my tray away, I am never going to finish it now. 

Blair looks up from his salad, "What's up?" I glare, noting the smug little smile that's hiding behind his totally innocent expression. 

I don't say anything as he spears a bit of lettuce with his fork, patiently holding it out towards me. I sigh and take the bite, sparing one last longing look towards the burger and extra crispy fries. 

* * *

End 

Burger zone by PrinceSalem: Byrd.Dowling@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
